johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
SC4/Stage 4: Watch Tower
This stage has some of the more interesting background graphics in the game, but it also contains 2 boss battles. as well as some enemies that will come out from the background. Caution should be exercised here. (Click to enlarge image) 1. In this stage, you'll also encounter spinning platforms. If you jump and land onto these platforms, they'll spin and you will fall through. Be careful. Also mind the Bone Scimitar and the Clubbing Knights as well as the many skeletons and even something called a Wall Widow that comes out of certain walls. There's a breakable wall near the #1 marker which contains a big heart. 2. as you make your way towards this area, you'll find a Hanging Skeleton that'll come from above, he;s easily defeatable. But your bigger concern is to cross the gap with spinning platforms, jump across these platforms quickly. After that, make your way towards the stairs on the far side of the area. 3. In this area, mind your jumps and be mindful of the Bats and the Bone Scimitars as they'll try to make your way to the mid-boss difficult. Puwexil This boss resembles a skull of a vampire. It sends out a tongue of rocks and even smoke to damage you. Keep in mind that every time you hit Puwexil, rocks will fall from the ceiling, so mind the rocks as well as the boss itself. 4. After defeating Puwexil, you'll come into this room. You'll also find a floating ring above. The reason for the floating ring is because the area will slowly rotate, which if you don't use the ring, you'll eventually fall into the spikes. once the area stops rotating, use the small platform and fend yourself off from the swarm of Medusa Heads that will come towards you. After the Medusa Heads, the area will rotate again, latch onto the floating ring to ensure your survival. After the area stops rotating, a platform will appear and it'll allow you to exit the area. 5. In this area, you'll see in the background that you're in some kind of spinning room. But keep in mind that the wooden platforms behind you will fall, reducing your chances to backtrack. You'll also find that the Pink objects in the background will also give way to skeletons. Defeat any skeleton that get in your way. 6. In this area you will find huge, vertical moving stones. Be careful that you don't get crushed if you're on one of them. Once you get to the #6 Marker, you can either ride the stones or pass right them. On the other side, mind the spike crushers and keep moving. 7. Here you'll find fast moving stones that will quickly bring you to the spiked ceiling above. What ever you do here, *DO NOT* stop or you won't make it. If you do make it, head up and defeat the Bone Pillars. Koranot The background will turn black and stones will fall from above, and then Koranot will appear. If you remember Frankenstein from Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse you'll know how to deal with Koranot. He throws stones as well as jump high and land to make stones fall from above. At first, Koranot is slow and a prime target for any kind of weapon. But as he takes damage he will shrink and move faster, making him a more difficult target. Just avoid the stones from above and use your whip when he jumps.